Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys
|jpname = ネフティスの鳳凰神 |jphira = ネフティスのほうおうしん |phon = Nefutisu no Hōōshin |trans = Phoenix God of Nephthys |image = SacredPhoenixofNephthys-LCYW-EN-SR-1E.jpg |attribute = Fire |type = Winged Beast |type2 = Effect |atk = 2400 |def = 1600 |level = 8 |number = 61441708 |effect = Trigger, Trigger |lore = During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned this way: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. |frlore = Si ce monstre est détruit pas l'effet d'une carte, faites l'Invocation Spéciale de cette carte durant la Standby Phase de votre prochain tour. Si vous faites l'Invocation Spéciale de cette carte avec succès de cette manière, détruisez toutes les Cartes Magie et Piège sur le Terrain |delore = Falls diese Karte durch einen Karteneffekt zerstört wird, beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung während der nächsten Standby Phase. Falls du diese Karte auf diese Weise erfolgreich als Spezialbeschwörung beschwört hast, zerstöre alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten auf dem Spielfeld. |itlore = Se questa carta viene distrutta dall'effetto di una carta, Evoca tramite Evocazione Speciale questa carta durante la tua prossima Standby Phase. Se Evochi tramite Evocazione Speciale questa carta con successo in questo modo, distruggi tutte le Carte Magia e Trappola sul terreno. |ptlore = Se este monstro é destruído pelo efeito de uma carta, invoque esta carta por meio de uma Invocação Especial durante sua próxima fase de espera. Se você invocar esta carta deste modo com sucesso por meio de uma Invocação Especial, destrua todas as Cartas Mágicas e de Armadilhas no campo. |splore = Si este monstruo es destruido por el efecto de una carta, invoca esta carta mediante una Invocación Especial durante tu próxima fase de espera. Si invocas esta carta con éxito mediante una Invocación Especial de esta forma, destruye todas las Cartas Mágicas y de Trampas en el campo. |jplore = このカードがカードの効果によって破壊され墓地へ送られた場合、 次の自分のスタンバイフェイズ時にこのカードを墓地から特殊召喚する。 この効果で特殊召喚に成功した時、フィールド上に存在する魔法・罠カードを全て破壊する。 |krlore = 이 몬스터가 카드의 효과에 의해서 파괴되었을 경우, 다음 자신의 스텐바이 페이즈시에 이 카드를 특수 소환한다. 이 방법으로 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우, 필드 위의 마법 / 함정 카드를 전부 파괴한다. |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN125 - UR) Elemental Energy: Special Edition (EEN-ENSE3 - ScR) Flaming Eternity (FET-EN005 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN259 - SR) |na_sets = Duel Terminal 6 (DT06-EN009 - DRPR) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR125 - UR) Elemental Energy: Special Edition (EEN-FRSE3 - ScR) Flaming Eternity (FET-FR005 - UR/UtR) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR259 - SR) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE125 - UR) Elemental Energy: Special Edition (EEN-DESE3 - ScR) Flaming Eternity (FET-DE005 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE259 - SR) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT125 - UR) Elemental Energy: Special Edition (EEN-ITSE3 - ScR) Flaming Eternity (FET-IT005 - UR/UtR) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT259 - SR) |pt_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-PT005 - UR/UtR) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP125 - UR) Elemental Energy: Special Edition (EEN-SPSE3 - ScR) Flaming Eternity (FET-SP005 - UR/UtR) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP259 - SR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP125 - UR) Flaming Eternity (FET-JP005 - UR/UtR) Master Collection Volume 1 Promos (MC1-JP003 - ScR) Duel Terminal - Judgment of Omega!! (DT11-JP009 - DRPR) Structure Deck: Assault of the Flame King (SD24-JP0?? - ??) |ae_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-AE005 - UR/UtR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR125 - UR) Flaming Eternity (FET-KR005 - UR/UtR) |ntr_sets = The Forever Ones (Ultra Rare) |gx02_sets = Emergent Fire (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Flaming Eternity (Ultra Rare) Special Summon Collection C (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |mst1 = Destroys Spell Cards |mst2 = Destroys Trap Cards |summon1 = Special Summons itself from your Graveyard |misc1 = Cover Cards |misc2 = Female |action1 = Activates from your Graveyard |archetype1 = Nephthys |archrelated1 = Dark counterpart |database_id = 6236 }}